Awa Awa no Mi
The Awa Awa no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emit and control soap and bubbles that can not only clean off dirt but can also "clean off" power. Awa (泡) means "bubble". In the Viz Manga, it is called the Bubble-Bubble Fruit. It was given by Spandam to Kalifa who ate it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, Spandam gives the fruit to Kalifa and the fruit is consumed. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power, as the user cannot turn herself into soap and bubbles. Appearance The Awa Awa no Mi is a violet melon shaped fruit with various swirls on it and a curly stem on top. Its insides are bright green, similar to a honeydew melon, and are also covered in swirls. Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kalifa, is that it gives its user the ability to emit and control soap and bubbles from their body. These bubbles are created from the user's body and can even manifest while the user is wearing gloves. The bubbles are also capable of not only cleaning off dirt but can also "clean off" someone's power. The user can thus essentially drain their opponent's energy with these bubbles and leave them in a clean and shiny state that is extremely smooth.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 403 and Episode 287, Kalifa renders Sanji powerless in a smooth and shiny state. The user can also shield themselves from attacks by condensing these bubbles together around themselves and encasing themselves into a giant bar of soap.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 408 and Episode 293, Kalifa encases herself in a giant bar of soap to protect herself. However, the user's bubbles can be washed away by water. Likewise, their smoothened opponents can be returned to normal by being washed by water.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 411 and Episode 295, Sanji and Nami are returned to their normal state by water. Also, although it won't nullify the bubbles' effects, a strong wind will blow them away before they can drain the target of their energy. Other than these, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as demonstrated by Kalifa, have been used mostly to aid her in combat. She mostly uses the fruit's powers to give her an edge in battle. While she is a capable assassin by herself, by using the fruit's powers, she can weaken her opponents that would otherwise be too physically powerful for her to handle. Aside from this, Kalifa has also used the fruit's power over soap particles to shield herself from being electrocuted. Unfortunately for Kalifa, gaining this new power has caused her to be overconfident, which led to her downfall. Outside of battle, Kalifa can use her powers to clean off dirt and grime. During CP9's Independent Report, she used her powers to clean off the streets of St. Poplar to raise money for Rob Lucci's medical treatments. The named techniques that are used by Kalifa that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Kalifa uses her powers to coat an opponent with her bubbles and then manually spreading the bubbles on the victim's body, draining his strength and leaving his skin shiny and smooth. This also hinders the recipient's mobility due to the slipperiness. It also seems to be a pun on "Golden Hour". Its effects were first seen being used on Sanji. According to Kalifa, the reason that it alters a person's appearance so much is because it also smooths out their body's curves. In the Viz Manga, this is called Golden Bubbles. * : Kalifa uses this technique to concentrate around her all the foam in the room. The foam makes her look like a sheep. * : After concentrating all the foam in the room with "Bubble Master: Soap Sheep", Kalifa launches it against the enemy to "clean" his strength. When they hit her opponent, given the name of the attack, they seem to relax their body so much they are rendered immobile. Because of the amount of bubbles shot it is near impossible to dodge all of them. It also appears to be a pun on "relax hour". In the Viz Manga, this is called Sheep Cloud Relaxing Bubbles. * : Similar to "Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa", but this time Kalifa sends all the foam in form of a enormous tidal wave to increase the precision of the blow. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave. Trivia * This fruit is often confused as a Logia-class Devil Fruit, because it seemingly produces an "element". However, it is not a Logia because the user cannot transform into the said element, but rather just control it. The same misconception exists about the Doru Doru no Mi and Doku Doku no Mi. * This Devil Fruit is very similar to the Woshu Woshu no Mi, as both have washing and cleaning properties. * Spandam claimed that this Devil Fruit had not yet been documented when he gave it to Kalifa. References External Links *Watermelon - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is shaped after *Soap - Wikipedia article about soap Site Navigation ca:Awa Awa no Mi de:Awa Awa no Mu it:Bubble Bubble Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia